Quill Cipher
by Quill Cipher
Summary: Quill was dragged out of a forest. She was put in the Mystery Shack. She has told two twins her secret. Will she survive? Or will she die like her father? Is she different from everyone else in a special way? Find out by reading Quill Cipher!
1. Chapter 1

I LOVE LOVE LOVE Gravity Falls, so...here you go. This is after the end of Gideon Rises, and the Mystery Shack was built back.

* * *

**Quill Cipher**

**Chapter 1:**

**Rewriting the Past with a Quill**

**In the forest**

Bill was getting old. He made himself that way. He wanted to get his life over with after failing Gideon. He decided to make someone who will carry on his powers for him. He snapped his fingers. A yellow triangle appeared. Snap. A single eyeball appeared. Snap. A pink bow appeared on the top of the triangle. Snap. Arms and legs appeared. A pink light filled the air and a quiet voice said, "Dad?" Bill looked up. The thing in front of him was a copy of him, with no top hat, but a pink bow, no bowtie, and it was smaller. "Hello, Quill." Bill said weakly. He smiled on the inside, as, well, he had no mouth. He said, "Quill. My time in this world is coming to an end. I want you to take my memories, and my powers, and fix this mess for me. I regret doing all of this, for one little thing I could have done myself. Please." Quill held her hand out. "But..." Bill held his hand out and snapped his fingers. The world slowed down. Quill felt powerful, and then looked around. Bill was gone.

* * *

**Mystery Shack**

"Go get me some wood." Stanford Pines said. Dipper and Mabel groaned. They hated doing all the work. Especially Dipper. They walked outside, at the edge of the woods. They heard a noise. "What was that?" Dipper asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it's a purple unicorn with a magenta star on it's butt!" Mabel said. Dipper sighed. Mabel was always this hyper. He could never forget when she ate 5 chocolate bars and 3 scoops of ice cream. Dipper and Mabel walked carefully to the edge of the forest. The Mystery Twins saw a small girl, probably 13 or 14, lying on the ground.

"Let's carry her to the Mystery Shack!" Mabel said. Dipper looked at the girl. "I don't know Mabel, this girl looks familiar. Anyway, we can't just walk into the Shack with an unconscious girl." Dipper thought for a moment. "Fine." They slowly carried her out of the forest. As they did, they saw her more closely. She was wearing a yellow suit and pants. The girl had a pink eye patch on her right eye, and had long black hair. On top of her head was a pink bow. She wore black shoes. They carried her to the Shack.

"Kids, who is this? And why is she unconscious? Is it some kind of forest creature that you accidentally knocked down it's tree or something? And where is that wood?" Stan ranted on and on.

"I don't know, I don't know, no, we didn't get a chance to chop down any trees." Mabel answered.

"Whatever, I'm not taking care of her, she stays in the attic." Stan continued to watch TV in that old yellow couch. Mabel and Dipper carried her upstairs and laid her on Mabel's bed. She started to wake up. "Urgh...Bill? Where am I?" She looked around and jumped back. "Who are you?" She whispered.

"You're in the Mystery Shack. I'm Dipper, this is Mabel." Dipper said, pointing to Mabel. The girl crawled over to them. "I'm Quill Cipher. The Mystery Shack...?" Quill thought for a moment and ran into the closet. "Hey!" Mabel said. "What's that about?" Dipper walked over to her. He motioned for Mabel to go away. She pouted and jumped on her bed.

"Cipher? Do you happen to know Bill Cipher?" Dipper whispered. Quill nodded. "Where's Bill? Is he outside waiting to attack us?" Quill looked down and started crying. "He...he...he's gone. He gave me his powers and memories and disappeared. He wanted me to complete a quest he couldn't finish. He was my dad..." She sobbed. Dipper put his arm on her shoulder. "It's okay. What was this quest? Let's get out of the closet." They came out of the closet and Dipper told Mabel about their conversation. "Really?" Mabel said. Quill nodded. She started to explain her quest.

"Well, about a hundred years ago, a secret society formed here in Gravity Falls. They wanted to catch every supernatural creature here to sell for huge amounts of money, including my dad. When Stan joined the group, he had an idea to rip people off by building fake artifacts. My dad didn't like that. He wanted people to know the truth, but not want to be greedy about it. He then turned on everyone, and became what you saw him as, a monster." Quill paused and started sobbing. Mabel and Dipper hugged her. "Thanks...so, after he failed Gideon, he decided to give up. Give his powers to me. Make sure I could finish what he had started..." Dipper and Mabel sat there, shocked. "Your great uncle has all three books. He's using them to make a portal of some sort. That's all my dad could find out until..." Quill paused.

"That's why he took my book!" Dipper said. He was about to race downstairs, until..."Stop." Quill stood in front of him. "Stan was lying when he asked you who I was. He knows. He knows my dad created me." Dipper and Mabel were even more surprised. "If you tell him, he'll get even more proof he has the Illuminati's daughter in his house. He'll try to capture me. The only way for me to hide myself is..." She snapped her fingers and became her pyramid self again. She became invisible to only Stan, using a spell. "Now Stan can't see me." She floated over to the door. "You guys should go downstairs. There's a vending machine. That's where the portal is." Quill sat on the bed. Dipper asked, "What will you do up here?" He waited for an answer.

"I'm going to try to find a way to bring my dad back. Without turning him into a monster again." Quill said. Dipper and Mabel walked downstairs.

"Kids? Where's the Illuminati's daughter!? I know she's up there!"

* * *

Cliff hanger! This is what I would like season 2 to be. I have an imagination!

~KandythePony


	2. Sneak Peek!

So sorry if you thought this was a chapter!

School has started recently, so I can't write that often. Next chapter will be out by next week!

If you want to ask Quill Cipher or me questions, post a review and I'll chose 3 to be at the start of every chapter.

Here's a short chapter-ish thing that is still part of the story, but this will come later.

* * *

Quill crept downstairs. She heard a voice.

Quill turned around. There was a bigfoot in a coat wearing a fez behind her. "Where's my dad!?" She yelled. The bigfoot laughed. It sounded familiar.

"You really think you can bring back Cipher without turning him into a monster again!?" The bigfoot cackled. It ran up to her, so fast it was like magic. "If you even dare to try, you'll be history." She couldn't see it's face.

"B-but there's a bo-" Quill stuttered. It laughed. "I know! That's why I collected them. With that runt Gideon and your father gone, I can release the weapon that will capture you, little Illuminati."

Quill tried to back away. It followed her. She couldn't keep her eyes off it. The bigfoot pulled out a book that had the infinity sign and a hand on it. "Illusions are fake, everything is real, nothing is MAGIC!" It said. Quill felt her magic disappear. She dropped to the ground. "What's happening!?" She yelled. The bigfoot laughed.

"The only spell to keep the Illuminati inside a little barrier for a thousand years is in this book!" It cackled. Quill couldn't stay awake. She heard footsteps and someone screaming. She tried to fight the sleepiness. A girl walked up to her. "Quill!" Two twins said in unison. "What's going on!? What's happening!?" They yelled. The bigfoot laughed. "Not long now..."

Quill's eyes drooped. "Dipper...Mabel...get the book...stop your great uncle...I'll be back..." She closed her eyes and flickered.

"Good luck..."


	3. Escape?

It's here!

The suspense is over. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Escape?**

"What's an Illuminati?" asked Mabel. Stan scowled. "You know what it is! Now move!" He tried to tackle Dipper.

"No we don't! We know what your doing with my book!" Dipper yelled. Stan stopped. He said calmly, "Move out of the way or I'll send you back home." Dipper and Mabel looked at each other, and moved. Stan ran upstairs, flinging the door open. He started to wreck the room in search of Quill. "Where is she!?" He yelled.

"We don't know what you're talking about!" Dipper and Mabel yelled back. "Stop wrecking our room!"

A few minutes later, Stan was panting loudly. "I know she's in the house." He said firmly. He listened closely.

Just inches away from him, Quill was floating, invisible, staring at Stan. She was panting too, as she had to dodge Stan or he would feel her. She silently floating to the ceiling and sat on a wooden bar. Stan swore under his breath and walked downstairs. "That was close. Too close." Dipper whispered. He motioned for Quill to come down, then sat down on his bed. "Stan knows you're here, Quill. I bet he'll do anything to get you. We need to make sure he doesn't find you." He sighed.

Quill was shaking. She sighed. "I can't stay here with Stan lurking everywhere..." Mabel's eyes grew. "Don't leave! You'll be too unprotected out there!" She pointed outside, at the forest. Quill sighed again and opened the window. "I'm sorry I caused you all this trouble." She was on the verge of tears. "Goodbye." Before Dipper of Mabel could react, she flew out of the window and turned human. She ran into the forest, with nothing but the clothes on her back and her magic.

* * *

Quill ran into the forest and didn't stop for 5 minutes. She stopped and knelt on the floor, her hands over her eyes. She started crying. "I failed you dad. I'm sorry. I couldn't stop the secret society, I couldn't bring you back." She sobbed. It was getting dark. Quill climbed up a tree and tried to sleep.

It was dawn and Quill hadn't slept a wink. She climbed back down and walked farther into the forest, turning left a bit every few minutes. Near noon, she noticed a path leading to a bright light. She heard voices.

"Where is she!? Dipper, we can't let her go out there!"

"Shush, Mabel!"

Quill's heart skipped a beat, she started to climb up a tree, but they spotted her. "Quill!" They said in unison. Quill ran down the path. She stopped when the light was brighter than ever. The voices stopped. "What's that?" A gruff voice said. The others murmured. "Stan, go check." Quill tried to run, but before she could, people surrounded her and they tied her, Dipper, and Mabel up. They dragged her onto a table and she felt a pain in her arm.

And then it was dark.

* * *

Another cliffhanger!

Mwahaha.

If you haven't already, check the last chapter out.

Seeya!


End file.
